Frequently it is necessary to strip old roofing materials from a roof deck before the application of new roofing materials. The old roofing materials requiring removal are typically roofing shingles and roofing nails although other materials, such as tar paper and the like, also may be stripped during removal of the old roof. Roofers often employ a shovel or other tool to remove or strip these materials from a roof. The shovel or other tool is inserted under the lip of the exposed shingles and the shingle is lifted away from the roof deck. The roofing nails employed to hold down the shingles generally tear through the shingles during the lifting process and remain imbedded in the underlying roof structure. After the shingles have been stripped, the remaining individual roofing nails protrude from the deck and must be either withdrawn from the deck or driven down into the deck to allow for the application of the new roofing materials. The requirement to withdraw the old roofing nails, or to drive them into the roof deck increases the total required time for removal of the old roofing and installation of the new roofing, thereby increasing the total cost of the roofing operation.